1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water fountains and, more specifically, to a water fountain incorporating colored flames as a means of illumination.
2. Prior Art
Water fountains have long been treasured for their decorative and entertaining qualities. Fountains range in size and complexity from small fountains with single streams of water, to large outdoor fountains incorporating sophisticated light displays. Such large fountains are typically installed in hotels, shopping malls, museums and parks. A whole new art form has developed in which the movement of water in a fountain is choreographed to music. Often electric lights are used for illumination, making nighttime performances of such fountains particularly impressive. By using multiple, differently colored lights, a particularly entertaining interplay between water, light and music can be rested.
In addition to electric lights, gas burners have also been used to illuminate water fountains. While the resulting interplay of fire and water has added a new dimension to water fountain displays, heretofore water fountain flame illumination systems have been able to produce flames of only a single color.
The present invention, however, produces flames for the illumination of water fountain displays, the color of which can be changed at will. By adding the versatility of color to flame illuminated water fountain displays, the present invention makes possible even more attractive and entertaining water fountain displays than were possible with the prior art.